Myth broken heart
by cliffwriter
Summary: Taken. he was gone. Stolen by the craziest most dangerous man in all the dimensions. And Aahz had no idea how to get his partner back.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo this is like my fifth story so check out the others. Hope you enjoy. R and R**

It started out to be a typical day for MYTH Inc. Aahz and Guido were duking it out, yelling about something or rather. Skeeve and Nunzio were out getting coffee from the new coffee shop just down the street at the Bazaar. They had gone there every day for the last two weeks so the owner, Barry, gave them their own designated cups. "Look I told you Nunzio was just available at the time so they just left," Aahz yelled into Guido's face.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't appreciate…," and on and on and on.

Bunny sighed as she heard the yelling from her office upstairs. She was doing what Bunny did best, balancing checks and taking care of costs.

Tanada was watching the duo from the upstairs resting her arm on the banister. Suddenly her strong nose caught a whiff of something delicious, something coffee. She chuckled as Skeeve and Nunzio walked in carrying cups of coffee. She walked downstairs and gave Skeeve a peck on the cheek and took her coffee, smiling as he blushed furiously; that was the plan anyway. Until Bunny bounded down the stairs and landed gracefully in front of Skeeve.

He smiled and handed her the coffee, "Your favorite, caramel mocha," he said.

She took it and smiled , " You always know don't you," she giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and bounded up the stairs.

He watched her fondly and felt a pull as Tanda grabbed it rather viciously from his hands and walked away with a small "Hm."

Skeeve stared after her wondering what he did when he felt a more gentle tug and say Massha taking her coffee, "Way to go tiger," she said with a slight wink and hobbled away.

Skeeve shook his head and handed Aahz his coffee, "Thanks," and took a long draught. He looked back up at Skeeve who just seemed to be standing there, " You drink yours already?"

"What? Oh yeah," he said coming back from his imagination. Suddenly he felt dizzy; he wobbled and felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, steadying him.

"You ok partner?"

Skeeve massaged his temples and nodded, "Got a headache going to bed," he said and walked out of the room.

Aahz tilted his head curiously and shrugged and drank more of his coffee when all of a sudden he heard a load "THUD," echo out of the hallway.

"Skeeve," he yelled as he ran to the stairs, followed by a worried Nunzio and Guido. As he reached the stairs he gasped and knelt by his fallen friend. "Skeeve, Oi, Skeeve," he said shaking him lightly, "Wake up," he said shaking him harder. Panic was in his voice, you had to dig deep but it was there.

"What's wrong with him," Nunzio asked worriedly just as the three girls (well just as girly as Massha could get) ran from the opposite room and to Skeeve.

"What happened to him," Bunny asked horrified.

Aahz shook his head, "Well we can't just leave him on the stairs," he mumbled and he picked him up Bridal style and carried him into his room and set him onto the bed. Skeeve lay limply on the mattress as though he was… drugged! That's it; Aahz snapped his fingers and ran downstairs. The others simply watched him go and turned back to Skeeve.

"Is he going to be alright," Bunny asked, tears in her voice.

"Yeah Bun he'll be fine," Guido said more to reassure himself than her.

"Guys get down here," Aahz called from the living room.

They all reluctantly left Skeeve and went to the living room.

Aahz stood somewhat proudly and held up Skeeve's coffee cup.

"So," Guido said slightly annoyed.

Aahz sighed, "So this is what did it," he said with a growl.

"Did what," Bunny asked.

"Skeeve was drugged with this," he held the cup up higher.

"Why would anyone want to drug Skeeve," Tanda said.

Aahz shook his head, "But if we want answers I suggest we look-," But he was cut off by shuffling upstairs in Skeeve's room.

Everyone stopped listening, then when all was quiet they all ran upstairs.

They all froze as they entered the room and stared at Skeeve's bed because, it was empty.

Aahz was the first to act and he stomped forward and grabbed what looked like a letter and all but tore it open, he read it aloud,

_**Dear **__old friend Aahz,_

_I have missed you so. It has been quite a while since you last visited me at the Kingdom. The last time you stayed you were my honored guest, but then you had to stick your filthy green nose in other's business. You ruined my chances of ever being reelected as Pres., so you now, I'm going to ruin your partner. Why, you may ask, Well here I'll tell you. This Skeeve the great, such a drab name by the way, ugh, is the most important thing in your life, so I'm just going to keep the cute little Khlad here as my pet. Doesn't that sound wonderful, oh I can't wait to play with him in the torture will love it in my castle just as much as you did, won't it,_

_Your dearest friend _

_Murleek_

Aahz's hands shook and tremble with rage and fear. His eyes trailed off the page barely believing what he was reading.

Tanada sank to the floor, "Oh God," she mumbled, "Oh God no."


	2. Chapter 2

**So nobody has reviewed yet so this is more for my own entertainment and enjoyment. But read and review any way. Enjoy!**

His eyes blinked open cautiously and slowly. He gazed around in the darkness and tried to get up but realized he was chained by his hands and feet to a large stone wall. Fear and confusion griped him and he felt panic rising in his throat but he forced it down, Aahz had taught him better than that. Only he had never been in a situation like this before, it scared the hell out of him. He sighed and shifted his position to a more comfortable one with his back up against the wall. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed he was in a medium sized room made of grey and black stone, there was no window only a door across the room from him. The door was made of metal and had freighting spikes on it.

Suddenly it swung open, and he saw a large dark form walk into the room, "Hello Skeeve the great. I am absolutely honored to have you here in my humble abode." His voice was surprisingly deep and sent chills down Skeeve's spine. The form snapped his fingers and lights burst on in the room.

Skeeve gasped at the thing standing before him. It looked like a large man, muscled and fit. But what startled him the most was not his purple skin or the large black horns that grew from his head and curled and twisted, but it was the bottom half of the creature. He had furry legs that bent at the knees and black hooves that looked a lot like a goat. Once Skeeve had gotten past what it looked like he looked at what the creature was wearing, a large black vest embroidered with gold. But his attention was suddenly pulled away as the creature bent so close to Skeeve their noses almost touched. Skeeve sank as far as he could against the wall.

"Oh now, now Skeeve there is no need for that," The creature cupped Skeeve's chin in his hand and forced his head to turn in his direction. "It is polite to look at someone when speaking to them, Skeeve," Skeeve shivered and tried to pull away but the monster refused to loosen his grip. "My Name is Murleek and you will be staying in my home as my pet from now on," an angry retort rose from Skeeve but Murleek interrupted and continued, "As such you will not speak unless given permission, and you will do anything and everything I ask you too. Oh and you must call me master. Disobedience to these rules will be met with harsh punishment," he said the last words with such excitement and… glee? Skeeve frowned at him and spat in his face.

Murleek smiled and stood up, not bothering to wipe the spit away he kicked Skeeve in the stomach, making him double over in pain. "No food for two days as punishment." He knelt down closer than before, "It is a painful death; starving," he leaned in closer, "You may fight it at first but you will realize that you are mine now."

"He was kidnapped by who?" Guido practically screamed.

"Murleek, The craziest and probably most powerful magician in all the dimensions. Even more than Isstvan," Aahz spoke slowly to keep the panic from his voice.

"He's a monster," Tanda said from the corner, "At one time he was a part of the Assassin's guild and well….. Let's just say no one ever survived when dealing with him even his employer."

"Wait! Is this THE Murleek? Murleek from Kateara (Kay-tear-ah)," Guido yelled frantically imagining his Boss in the hands of that psycho.

Tanda slowly shook her head. "We-we NEED to get him back soon or…..." she trailed off.

"I know Tananda, I spent at least a week with him and I'm lucky to have my sanity today," Aahz said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did he kidnap Skeeve, though," Tanda asked.

Aahz coughed nervously, "Well I went there, even before I met you, for a favor from a friend. You see Murleek has always been a crazy SOB and he was running for Prez there and, well my buddy wouldn't have survived the first day with him as President so I protested against him and well…" He looked away sheepishly, "I got myself captured, but I was wearing a concealed video camera as he tortured me, so the entire world found out about his insanity too. No one voted for him then. Actually I think they ran him out of town. Obviously he's back and took Skeeve to….," He trailed off guiltily.

"To get back at you," Guido finished. Aahz nodded silently.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go get him," Nunzio said.

"You can't just drop in on Murleek without a plan and expect to live more than two seconds," Aahz scoffed.

"But Aahz! That maniac has him," Tanda wailed.

"I know, trust me I know but we need to be prepared too. Just let me go and get a few things from the Bazaar and we'll use the D-hopper to get there," Everyone nodded in agreement and he was out the door, moving as fast as he could through the hundreds of tents.

**Well hope you enjoyed it. R and R people. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thanks to the idiot with no name (nice name by the way) I finally have the motivation to continue so to the idiot with no name this is for you. Oh and it might become a slight slash; maybe. **

**Aahz's POV**

Once I had gotten all of the materials I needed I high tailed it back to the base, as soon as I walked into the door I dropped my load onto the wood table and sat down exhausted; stress can do that to you.

Suddenly a very familiar feeling came over me, then Massha coming in and shouting for me only confirmed my suspicion. The room of headquarters was gone in a flash of light. I landed hard on the ground and groaned. Then I heard a very familiar and very scary laugh.

I looked around to try to find the source but saw nothing in the dark room, then I heard something like someone snapping their fingers and the lights flickered on in the form of torches on each wall of the huge stone room. In the middle of the room was a huge stone throne, when I looked closer I saw that it was covered in stone skulls carved into it. My eyes drifted to the form that sat next to the throne. He was slumped over on his knees and he had no shirt, "He kid do you…" but my voice trailed away as I realized who it was. "Skeeve! Skeeve! Wake up partner, you ok?" I asked frantically but received now reaction from him. A further examination and I saw that there was something around his neck, I squinted and saw it looked like a collar and I felt my blood boil when I saw that connected to the collar was a thick metal chain that was attached to the throne. Nobody, and I mean nobody ever chains up my best friend- I mean partner. I moved to get up but I felt the chains on my own wrists for the first time and the more I struggled the chains seemed to retract into the wall until I was held completely against the wall almost immobile. "**Come out here Murleek, you bastard**," I screamed into the almost empty room. I was rewarded by a cruel and sadistic laugh and then there he was in all his tall furry glory.

He smiled smugly at me as I struggled against the chains, "Oh please keep going," he said when I had finally stopped.

"Listen you," I began but he cut me off.

"I would be careful what you say, after all, my pet just happens to be your partner," he said smoothly.

"**Pet! Pet! Who do you think you are getting off calling him your pet," **I roared into his face, or at least as close as I could to it.

Murleek smiled and walked over to Skeeve and I froze; he saw this and laughed. Then he reached up and started stroking his face with a hand, I could see Skeeve flinch and open his eyes. He looked up at Murleek with a mixture of fear and hatred, then he looked in my direction, "A-Aahz," he gasped. "What- How did you get here," he asked. His voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming. My blood ran cold at the thought.

"I'm here to get you out of here buddy," I said soothingly.

Murleek laughed at me, "Right," he said and he leaned down and licked him from his neck up to his left temple.

Skeeve shuttered and I was ready to kill this SOB. I never felt more furious in my life.

"Never do that again," I hissed.

Just to piss me off further he did it again, his purple tongue leaving a trail.

"Listen you son of a flea bitten goat-" and I would have continued further had not a baseball bat suddenly appeared in his hands.

The blood drained from my face and my stomach jumped into my throat. He smiled at me and pulled back and swung; he hit Skeeve right in the face, his neck snapped back and when he looked back at me his nose was gushing blood.

"Stop ok, stop," I…. persuaded desperately.

He smiled and swung and hit Skeeve in the stomach, he doubled over and I heard the sickening crack of ribs cracking and breaking. One more hit and that was all I could take, "Stop! Stop please! Stop," I pleaded.

He pulled the bat away, covered in my partner's blood, and laughed at my desperation. Suddenly in a flash of smoke, he disappeared, and left me and Skeeve alone.

"Skeeve…. I- I'm sorry," I said but when I looked up I saw he was already unconscious.

**So do you think this should be changed to m because there may be more in latter chapters. Anyway R and R hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I was finishing my other two stories. But I've got ideas now so enjoy.**

Skeeve's eyes fluttered open and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around him.

'Aahz must a dream,' he thought to himself, but then his eyes fell onto a sleeping form chained to a wall. 'Aahz! Aahz was here, this is not good.'

The metal door behind him opened and he looked to see Murleek walking towards him with an evil grin plastered to his ugly face. He knelt down to Skeeve and licked his cheek. Skeeve shuttered and cringed away. Murleek put his finger to his lips and gestured to Aahz, "I know just how to wake him up," he whispered.

Suddenly Murleek grabbed his arm and twisted it violently and sharply. There was a sickening crack and Skeeve simply could not contain his scream of pain.

Aahz jumped and attempted to run to his friends aid only to find that he was still chained to the wall.

"Good. Now that I've got your attention Aahz I want you to watch what happens next," he turned towards the gasping Skeeve cradling his now broken arm.

"Murleek don't even-" but Murleek cut him off, "Aahz if you say anything I will simply make it worse for your friend," he walked over to Skeeve and forced him onto his back, "Much worse."

Skeeve glanced at Aahz from Beneath Murleek and saw his features darken. Skeeve jumped when he felt a cold, clawed hand running it's way up his chest under his shirt.

"Wha-," but he was interrupted by a tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. He gagged and tried to back away but he was underneath Murleek.

Murleek's other hand grabbed Skeeve's hands and forced them above his head and his other hand traced it's way down towards his pants. Skeeve had no choice but to close his eyes and let it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made in the last chapter and the fact that it was so short but i'm going to make some changes to it when I get the time. Anyway this one is much better, promise. Enjoy.**

**Aahz's POV**

How the HELL could I let this happen! To a kid! Not just any kid! My BEST FRIEND! What the hell kind of friend was I to just sit back and watch all of this happen right in front of me…. Without doing or saying anything.

"S'not your fault Aahz," a faint voice said pulling me away from my internal rant.

I couldn't even look him in the face. Skeeve was face down on the floor with blood pooling from his nose and into his mouth.

"S'not your fault Aahz," He said again.

"Shut up Skeeve, stop talking and wasting your energy," I said just a bit harsher than I had intended.

I saw his eyes trail down in a hurt way and I sighed, "Look Skeeve I'm sorry but I don't know how to get out of here," he smiled at me in the only way that he could. He was such a good kid and for this to happen to him…. Made me more furious than I ever thought possible.

"Hey Aahz do you member when we had to deal with the mob…. And we had to…," he paused in a fit of coughing that made me cringe.

I looked down at my own chained hands, "Yeah, I remember."

He laughed lightly, "I miss the old times….. so much simpler," he said faintly.

"Ok, It sounds like your dying; your going to be fine Skeeve, trust me." I said worry bubbling into my chest.

"I dunno Aahz…. I-"

"Look Skeeve, if you think that after everything we've been through that I'm just going to let you die, in this hell hole, then you are sorely mistaken," I roared.

He smiled kindly and softly said, "Ok, Aahz…. How are we going to get out of here."

"…Can you use your powers?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"No….. Murleek said that I can't use my powers because of a machine that he created….."

"Murleek said?"

"That and I already tried using my powers, but like he said I can't."

"Oh… Look for force lines….. do you see any," I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"Yes there are two very strong forcelines…. But I….. Aahz I don't think I can…..," He trailed off sadly and ashamed.

"Hey, hey, look it's going to be fine. I'll get us out of here, promise…. Ok?" I bent my head in thought. Suddenly it hit me. My head snapped up and Skeeve looked at me in surprise at my grinning sharp teeth, "Skeeve I've got an idea."

**I know this is kind of ooc for Aahz but I did my best, after all I've never read them in this kind of situation before so I'm kinda going with my imagination here. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
